


My Secret Will Tear You Apart

by Sasygigi



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Demons, Heaven & Hell, Hybrids, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Some of you guys know the story of the iconic play, and how the character, Iago, was a primary source to a lot of inspirational villains to this day...I think.However, we still have yet to wonder.Why did he really wanted Othello to suffer.Well years after the play took place Othello decided to get that same answer.And what results are shocking.
Relationships: Iago/Othello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Secret comes out

Authors note: This is sort of based on a play made by Shakespeare called 'Othello'. This is years after the end of the play based on heaven and hell and the human world.

Iago just got to hell and for his crimes has a shock collar that makes him tell the truth no matter how hard it is. He honestly doesn't care at all and accepts his fate. Though he gets harassed by Roderigo for using him for a puppet and his ex wife, Emilia, even comes over to slap him in the face. He hardly ever gives a crap and just let them have their anger. Because In the end he didn't have anything else to say.

Or did he?

It was the 23rd of may, usually at the time Iago would sit near the heaven and hell border. The place where it separates the demons and the angels. He took out his lute that he made by hand and began playing softly. For someone who doesn't have any empathy, he can make a sweet tune.

"I didn't know you played that?" someone said next to him

"My mother taught me"he said silently"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't play"

"I know that, it's just that after all these years I know you I didn't know you played that"

Iago stopped playing and turned his head towards the heaven realm. There, standing right near the border was an angel, but also had horns and a tail. Iago smirked as he saw the man he was looking at.

"Othello, it's been a while"he said

" it has"

"What do you want, gonna beat me up or something?"

" No"

"Then why are you hear?"

" I like coming here sometimes, it gives me peace of mind"

"What, got tired of your wife nagging you"he teased

he just sighed.

" but seriously, what do you want from me? "

"Well since you asked, I just want to know something"

" oh really, what is it? "

"...Why do you really hate me?"

Iago gently played a tune on his lute while chuckling to himself.

"Is is because of my skin color, am I that different to you that you despise me?"

" Oh dear...That's the last thing I would think of, I don't give of shit about your skin color, you can be white and I can still hate you"

"You want my wife"

"Not really"

"My money?"

" a little but no"

"My reputation"

" That got old"

"Did I do something to you"

"You slept my wife!"he shouted

" no I didn't, why would I want to do that!!? "He screamed horrifically

"I don't know"he sighed and kept on playing

" was it Cassio, isn't because I made him lieutenant instead of you"

"That's between me and Cassio, not you"

"Your not making sense, no wonder I'm like this, you're nuts!!!"

" and you just figured that out Othello, You need to pay attention darling "

"Is this some kind of joke to you!?"

" may...AH!!! "He screamed

The collar send out an shock that made him drop his lute.

" Iago are you okay!? "He said with worry as he ran up to him

" I'm fine, just my little punishment from the Prince of Darkness himself...If I lie I get shocked, as I reminder of how I lied to you, your wife, and your friends...and the main reason why I did that to you"

"Iago please, tell me the truth, it's not like it's going to matter now were all dead...Please?"

He picked up his lute and played another tune.

"If I told you...everything you knew about me would change"

" I don't care Iago, I'm already suffering like you are. "

He placed the lute back down let out a smirk before saying...

Listen to my words that you forsake

My heart beated from your very wake

And though I deceived you and ruined your life

Your soul in this realm unlike me will strife

But what I want and I what I see is right in front of me

And it's too overwhelming to let me be

Othello if I could I would not even miss

A taste of lust from a sinful...kiss

Othello's eyes widened after he heard the last word. Iago chuckled before getting himself up. He turned to him and said...

"Meet me at my place tonight, or don't, I don't really...Ah...Stupid collar!" he grunted"Well Farwell Othello, see you there"

He grabbed his lute and walked away. Leaving a frozen Othello lost in him mind.

"Othello...Othello...HEY...ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER!!!?"

" Huh!? "He said finally snapping out of it

He turn to see Cassio standing there wondering what happened.

" you look weird, what happened? "

"Nothing...Nothing at all"he lied

" Okay...Well Desemona is wondering where you're at, you should go before she starts freaking out"

"Yeah, thanks" he sighed

Othello opened his wings and the two flew away. But nothing was ever going to get rid of the words Iago said to him.

"Those words"he thought to himself" Only the devil himself can ever say such a thing, Iago...Why!? "

*********************

That night, Othello snuck out his house and ran all the way to the border.

"Hold it!" Someone shouted

He saw a black winged angel standing in front of the realm of hell.

"Why are you here, you should be sleeping"she said

"Emilia, I need to go find your ex"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him"

"After what he did, no way!"

"Please, just tell me where he is"

" ......Fine! "She pouted"He lives in room 102, now beat it before I change my mind"

Immediately he ran inside of the realm. There he was greeted by a huge apartment complex so tall that he couldn't even believe it.

With his wings he flew up to find the room 102, and there is was on the sixth floor. He went up to the door and slowly knocked on it. To figure out if he was sleeping.

Suddenly the for opened, showing Iago smirking at him.

"You came, I'm glad you did"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

" come inside, I'll tell you everything "

"Truthfully?" he said sternly

"Oh yes"

He took him inside of his home. The apartment was actually pretty nice for hell. Especially since it looked exactly like his old room from the human world.

"Tea?" he said pouring some from a kettle"Emilia would do this but...you already know why? "

"Yes, I know, and of course I'll have some tea"

Iago handed him a cup. Othello took a huge sip, he realized it was green tea:his favorite type.

"Sugar?"

" two cubes"

He put in two sugar cubes into his cup and stirred it up with a spoon.

"Have a seat, you are my guest after all"

"Why thank you very much"he said and sat down

" you know, I thought you would of beat me up by now"

"Why?"

" because I deliberately told you the reason that I did that was because I liked you "

Othello nearly chocked when he said that.

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah"he groaned"And also, I see no point in hurting you"

"Why because I don't care?"

" No, because I'm not so innocent either "he said"I don't even blame you for the horns and tail, I blame myself, this is my fault"

"But it would of never happened if I didn't do that"

"So what, it could happen any time, so I see no reason to hurt you"

Iago smirked softly and went up to him, gently playing with his tight curly hair.

"You know, I kinda like you this way, it shows how good you are and how much you would change when needed, I find it hot"

"Iago, stop"

"Why?" he said innocently "You don't look hideous at all, so you think I'm handsome"

"Yes"

Iago looked directly at his eyes, holding onto his wrists softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

" What? "

"Can you kiss me?"


	2. Dwelling into sin

"W-what!?"

" like I said, can you kiss me? "

"Uh..."

Othello's hands were shaking and sweat began to pour from his head.

"What's the matter, are you going to hurt me"

Othello didn't respond.

"Come on, I know you want to hurt me, I made you into a monster, make me suffer"

And again, he didn't respond.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you want to hurt me or you just chick..."

Iago got interrupted by him smashing his lips on his. He ended it after a few seconds, and for shocking reasons it made Iago's eyes widened in shock.

"You...actually kissed me"

"What did I tell you, I have no reason to hurt you, now, what kinda of fantasies do you have in your twisted head"

"Why tell you if I can show you, if you don't mind?"

" No...Not at all"he smirked

"Ooh, since when you started to act so cocky?"

" always"

"True, that's true"

He grabbed his lute and started to play a story tune, but then he started to make it louder than before.

"You have no idea what my mind has for you"

"Whatever you do, I can take it"

"Then lay down on the bed then, unless your too prideful to do such a sick act"

"I'm already sick, so I have no reason to show any pride"

"That's right"

Othello got up from the chair and lied on his back on the bed. Iago placed his instrument down once again before coming up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Ready?"

" ...Yes"

"Good, but first, I think I should prep you first, I want our first time to be...perfect"

"Really?"

" Well not...ah!!! "He shrieked

The collar shocked him again. He was lying.

" you want me to take it off"

"No, you can't, you'll get shocked too"

"So you want it to be perfect then"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"How are you so into this, you're married"

" because for some reason I don't deserve a sweet person like her, she deserve someone better"

"I'm not gonna lie, you are perfect for her...I just made it a problem"

" but I continued it...So I don't deserve her "

"No, that's not true...."

" are you going to do it or not!? "

"Okay...your really aggressive you know that...I like it"

"You sick fuck"he murmured

" thank you "he smiled

" go to hell"

"I'm already in hell dear, I can't exactly say for you"

"Why am I still here?"

" because you are, now shut up and let me do this"

(Othello's POV)

What the devil am I doing? Talking to the man who betrayed me and ruined my life; letting him do the greatest of sins. How is he managing to get what he wants? Am I that easy to fool? No...he's telling the truth now, he can't lie...but that doesn't allow him to do this...Or is it?

I could feel him slowly taking off my pants, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Exposing my body right in front of this demon. He leaned over and slowly said in my ear...

"You want to know something?"

" What? "

"Even when my plans go not as planned, in the end...

He leaned in closer.

" ...I always win"

"Keep saying that to yourself you twisted FUCK!!!!"

Apparently he grabbed my penis and started stroking it like crazy. I swear I want to kill this man!

But I can't, because we're already dead.

"Stop it!" I screamed

"Calm down, I'm only just prepping you, you're acting like your getting raped"

"Iago please...Oh god...Let go!!"

" Oh, did I just hear a moan, oh my you are more sinful than I thought"He said devilishly"Let me here more! "

"No!!" I shrieked

"Yes!!" he shrieked back"Face it, you fell for my trap, and now I'm going to get what's mine...you!"

He giggled like a crazed manicac. Sometimes I wish I never knew about his true self.

"You'll get hard soon enough, and we can finally celebrate our love"

" I don't love you, you piece of shit...Ah! "

"Oh you do, if you didn't then why would you come here, you would of stayed at home feeling disgusted by me, face it, you like this, you want me...and we both can fee! The sensation of ever lasting..."

He went to my ear again.

"...bliss.. Aaah!" he moaned

That bastard, he got me again. But this time, he can't be stopped. I'm trapped!

He stopped doing what he was doing, and I need up lying on the pillow moaning from the hell I was through.

"So hard, this is going to be wonderful" he smiled"Now I think it's time to have some fun"

He slowly took off his clothes and threw them to the floor before climbing on top of the bed. He moved me the end of the bed while he was at the front. He lied in front of me with his legs spread out and said.

"Fuck me"

"No!" I screamed

"Well how are you going to fix that huh"

"This is all your fault!"

" I don't care you went to my home, so whatever I did to you is all your doing sweetie, but don't feel bad, at least we can make love now"

He picked his lips.

"Your finished, I told you my truth will tear you apart, now come on, let's have sex"

I closed my eyes in frustration in what I was going to do, but in the end I had to face reality. He won.

I leaned over him, lifter up his legs and let out a sigh before saying...

"I hate you Iago"

"I love you too"

With that I sunk myself deep into his ass, and I instantly heard him since in pain.

"Are you okay?"

" Ye...AH!!! "He screamed" I mean not yet, just keep moving"

I rolled my eyes, but I sunk even deeper into him, and I felt his nails digging into my back. My wings started flapping in their own. Like I didn't even have any control over my body.

"Fuck this!" I shouted

I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to get him what he wanted alright, but I won't say it would be gentle!

Instantly I thrusted faster. I didn't care how he reacted at this point. I smirked in my head finally getting the last laugh and...

"Ooh, faster!" he moaned"you are treating so well"

Shit.

Why can't I kill him again?

2:00 am...

(Third person POV)

After hours of the two having sex, they couldn't hold it any longer. Iago took this chance to say one final thing to his supposed 'lover'.

"Othello, please say it"

"What!?"

" say that you're mine, please!? "

"No way!"

" oh well, I guess we'll just have to end this early? "

" No, please! "He begged

" why not I thought you hated this"

"No I love this, I want more of this, I'm all yours, you win, you win!!!"

It was all over. The two held in each other as they came furiously. Othello collapsed in an instant on his chest, before passing out in exhaustion.

Iago got up from the bed, took him off, clean them both up and placed new sheets on the mattress. He placed him back in the bed before covering up in a warm cover. He went into the bed with him and clung closely to his body.

"You're mine Othello"he laughed wickedly" ALL MINE!!! "

"...All yours..." he murmured in his sleep

He smirked at the scene.

"And who says evil never prevails, now I just need to make sure he stays this way and...He'll be mine forever"

He giggled at the thought before blowing out the candle, and slowly falling asleep.


	3. Devious intentions

(Othello's POV)

I groaned as I woke up that morning in the bed. I was completely naked and having vivid memory of what happened last night.

"What did I do last night" I groaned

But then I got the huge realization.

I've been tainted by Satan once again.

"Iago!!!" I shrieked

He woke up instantly, frightened by my screams.

"What got you so shaken up honey"

"I'm not your honey, this was a huge mistake, I'm out a here!"

I grabbed my clothes, our them in and clean out of hell.

Breakfast...

"Honey, your not looking so good, are you okay"My wife Desemona asked me

" I'm fine"I lied as I slowly are my good

"Is it about what happened in the human world, we already gone over this, it happened, now move on"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it, I have the right to know, you've been acting strange since yesterday, and then I didn't see you in the bed this morning" she said "I'm worried about you"

I knew I couldn't lie to her, But if she knew, she'll hate me for it.

I feel so dirty.

It makes me sick.

But why do I love it so much?

I let out a sigh now realizing what I had to do.

"I saw Iago yesterday"

" you did, what did he say? "

"The truth"

"On what?"

"On why he wanted to ruin me"

"Okay...Why did he do it?"

" He...Said this... "

*******************************

"OH MY GOD, I NEVER KNEW HE FELTED THAT WAY!!!" She screamed

"It's gets worse, you wanna know why I was gone last night?"

******************************

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say it, you don't deserve me, I need to suffer"

"Look, don't say that, you don't deserve to suffer, I know you messed up, but I forgive you"

" really? "

"Mhmm" she nodded

"Even after I..."

" Hush, you must not say that in this holy place"

"Right"I agreed

" so what does he want you for? "

"Apparently he likes me from the get go, but he was jealous of me at the same time, so he tried to ruin me"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"I know, he's nuts, but I can't stop him, he seems to know how to pull my strings...and made me do things...I actually liked it" I blushed

"Dear, whatever happens in hell stay in hell okay"

"Yes dear"

"Okay, want some more syrup"

"Oh yes!" I said

That night...

(Third person POV)

Othello left his home once again to the border that lead to the realm of hell.

"Hold it Othello!" Emilia shouted "Why are you back here?"

" I need to talk to Iago "

"Again!?"she scoffed"Fine"

She let him in. He flew all the way to Iago's home at room 102. He knocked on the door and as it opened he was abruptly pulled inside.

Suddenly he was smothered by kisses and pushed all the way to the bed.

"You left without saying goodbye dear"Iago smirked

" stop calling me dear"

"Well you will be saying that after a while of us having sex so what the hell"

"Listen to me, this is nothing else but sex, nothing else!"

" no it's not"he smirked"Let me show you dear"

"Ugh, I said stop calling me dear!!" he screamed

"No"he said" Now take your pants off"

"No"

"Yes!"

" forget it, I'm not falling for this again! "

"Falling for what?"

" your schemes, I know you're just doing this to make me submit to you, well it's not working! "

He chuckled.

"Oh dear, you already submitted to me a long time ago, now take off your pants"

"No!!"

" Othello, you need to do as I say"

"Or what!?"

" I'll Fuck you"

".....Fine!" he gave in

He got up from the bed and took off his pants, he lied back down and just sighed.

"What are you going to do to me?"

" you know what oral sex is right? "

"Yes?"

He giggled

"I want to hear you scream dear"

"I'm not sure about this"

"Don't worry, this will be pleasurable for the both of us"

He licked his lips. Nearly giving him the shivers.

"You're so blessed, how can anyone say anything bad about you when you have such wonderful features, can I suck it?"

(Othello's POV)

Is he really going to say that? Is he really going to make this situation worse!?

"No..."

" Liar, come on, let me savor you"

"You're disgusting"

"Thank you" he smiled"Now, what's your answer"

"Um...I...ah!"

" about time you did that, you couldn't take it couldn't you"

Shit, did in just go hard?

I'm doomed.

"Yes, please, I'm begging of you!"

"Close your eyes"

I closed my eyes, and all I could hear was him climbing on top of the bed, and then a wet, warm feeling that covered my entire length. But then I realized that he began to suck in it...hard.

"Ack!" I screamed "Stop!!!"

But he didn't and just kept on sucking without any mercy. I bite my lip in retaliation. No way I was going to let that fucker have his way.

6 minutes later...

"Ah...Yes Keep doing that, oh!" I moaned loudly

In the end I succumbed to the pleasure and now I feel for vulnerable than before.

I forced his head down with my hand since I wanted to get more pleasure. He moaned from it.

"Oh god...I can't hold it anymore...You better not have a gag reflex, because I can't take it!!"

I screamed as I came for the second time these two days. In the end I lied my head on the pillow, worn out, lifeless and still horny.

"Now that wasn't so hard wasn't it"Iago smirked

" No...It actually wasn't "I laughed

" want to continue"

"What do you have in mind...sex?"

" Sure, but I want to try something new"

******************

After hours of him riding me, we thought that it will all be over right? Wrong.

I don't know why or how it's happening, but feel like I want to keep this going longer than yesterday, and ever the next day.

I know he's been pulling my strings ever since I played eyes on him, and he slowly managed to get what he wanted. And it was me.

"Maybe we should stop, I know you probably not in the..."

" Iago, shut up"I smirked"I'm in charge here, and when I feel like I wanna stop I'll stop, got it dear? "

He smirked back.

"Yes dear"

Something tells me that out relationship is going to change. For better or worse. I don't know.

I still haven't really figured out Iago's twisted mind.

In fact, I'm not even sure he knows either.

At least he got what he wanted. And I think I'll like this sex thing, I think I...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!!? "

No, no way. This is all part of his mind tricks!

He thought he got me this time, but he's going to do better than that to fool me!!

But in the meantime I can At least get the pleasure from having my way with him...

.......

Why am I in heaven again?


	4. Exposed

(Othello's POV)

"So tonight then"I said

He nodded.

" goodbye "

With that in my head I already my wings and took off. I already knew the Desemona knew about this, so I wasn't so worried. However it was the other in was worried about.

What if they find out?

Nah, they'll never be able to find out at...

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN THERE!" a familiar voice shouted

It was Emilia, I thought she only had the night shift.

"Oh, hello"

"What are you feeling doing with Iago?"

" Nothing, we were just talking"

"Oh really then what the devil is that on your neck!?" she screamed

Confused I looked at my reflection from a nearby pond. That's when my whole body froze.

He gave me a hickey. Oh shit!

"Fuck"I said to myself

" is that a hickey!? "

"No, just a bruise"

" oh really, the doesn't look like a bruise to me"

"Well you know how my wife and I are"I laughed nervously

Actually were hardly even have sex, for some reason we kinda feel more like friends than a couple.

" But you didn't have that when you came in"

I'm dead.

"Othello tell me the truth, what did you and my ex do last night?"

"Well, you might want to keep your voice down"

**********************

"EW!!!!!" she screamed "You're disgusting!"

" I know I know but please don't tell anyone"

"Does your wife know about this!?"

" Yes"

"Oh dear god, I should of known, the way he always looked at you, I should of known, I need to go, bye!"

She disappeared, probably grossed out of her mind. Oh the heavens forbid me from this awful sin, though I do love it so much.

Meanwhile...

(Iago's POV)

Last night was very interesting. Thought Othello would tried to push me off of try to struggle, he started acting...sexy.

Perfect.

That means that he'll be close to becoming mine. Though not entirely, since he is loyal to his wife. But at least we'll both experience this sinful lust together.

Speaking of lust, I need to plan for tonight, and not to mention I have to go change my sheets.

Who knew having sex can make such a mess.

Oh well, it was worth it.

That night...

(Othello's POV)

Emilia didn't confront me this time, she knew exactly why I was here and what I came here for. Thought she had a very disgusted look on her face.

I think it's more on Iago than me.

I flew all the way to his door and knocked on it.

"Come in"he said

The door was unlocked, so I opened it.

" Hey, so what are we going to...OH THE DEVILS DAMNED!!! "

"Shocking huh, hopefully it won't ruin our love making"

Iago just had to do it. He had to go around wearing a dress right in front of my face!

"What is this!?"

" rape "

"Eh?"

"That's what we'll be playing, don't worry I'm consenting, but I'll be pretending that you raped me"

"But won't that cause the collar to activate?"

" Yes, that's makes it better! "He moaned loudly" Othello, can we play? "

He really wants to do this. He FUCKING wants to do this!

I would run away, but how could I ever miss and opportunity to make him suffer in my hands.

I let out a huge smirk.

"Hands on the table"

" What...N...ah!! "He screamed

" you heard me, hands on the table....NOW!!!!! "

He trembled but did as I said. I knew he was faking it, the collar gave it away. I went up to him and pinned him down. I lifter up the dress before quickly take off my pants. Without any mercy I thrusted into him.

"Stop it!!" he screamed

"SHUT UP!" I shouted back and slapped his ass

He fake screamed once again, and actually screamed from the shock collar. I chuckled at the sight.

"You just love to see me suffer do you dear"

"Oh yeah" I smirked "Hopefully you like it dear"

" I do..ah...yes I do"he moaned

"Hold on...I thought you were suppose to not agree with me?" I said In confusion

"Well, to tell you the truth...This collar is driving me nuts...I can't take it"

"I knew it was going to happen" I shook my head

"Let's not do this anymore, I knew this was a bad idea."

He's right....OH HELL NO!!!

"You're not going anywhere!"

" What!? "

"We won't have to do the rape thing, but you're gonna pay for wearing that sinful outfit you son of a Bitch!" I said devilishly"Now hands back on the table! "

"Ooh, you're getting, dominant daddy"

"Did you just...Oh say that again, I dare you"

"What, is it wrong to give you a kink name, I mean...we're both want this right...daddy~?"

" Asshole"I grunted

He giggled.

That giggle was actually kinda cute...AAAAAH!!!

No No NO!!! I can't fall for this! I can't...

"Quit trying to deny it Othello, you and I know that you like this...And I'm you"my conscience said in my head

What am I doing? Why am I trying to push back? I don't hate Iago anymore, I can't hate him. My wife already knows about it, even his ex knows. And I'm pretty sure in would of been in hell if I was attracted to stuff like this.

That's it, no more games.

In the end I just let out a smirk and said...

" keep calling me that for now on, let's play"

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't give in...ah!"

" you did you bastard"I laughed

"Yeah you're right, I just wanted to see how long it would take"

"Oh really, then let's see how long you can take until you cum from shoving myself up your ass"

"Is that a bet?"

" oh yeah"

"Okay daddy, let's play"

Meanwhile...Heaven and he'll border...

(Emilia's POV)

Ugh I hate my job!

No I don't really hate it, I just hate having to deal with annoying demons...mainly that jackass Iago.

But to make it worse, him and Othello are...Ew!

What the hell did he do to make him do things like that!?

But I can't just push them away, that would just be mean.

"Hey Emilia, how's your job!?" Cassio smiled as he went up to me

"Okay, I guess"I sighed"What are you doing here?"

" I'm look for Othello, he's be running out at night for three days now, I'm worried"

"He's fine"

"He is, where is he"

"In hell, talking to Iago"

"Why the devil would he be talking to that jerk, he the reason I lost my leg!"

Cassio had a prosthetic leg since his soul's leg was gone too . He said he died due to infections from it, and he's still a little salty about it.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say they are talking more like having sexual..."

" what!? "

"Nothing!!" I lied

"Emilia, is Othello and Iago having sex! ?"

" No....Yes! "

"I'm going after them!" he screamed

"Cassio stop!!!" I screamed

But it was too late, he was gone.

Oh no.

(Cassio's POV)

I ran into hell, trying to figure out where Othello would be. I swear if what Emilia said was true, then I'm going to loose my mind!

"Othello, where are you!?" I shouted

"Cassio!!" I cheerful familiar voice squealed

I turn but to only shrieked at the horror I saw.

"Bianca!!" I screamed

"Mikey poo!" she giggled and hugged me so hard I ran out of air"Oh how I missed you! "

"Bianca...Let go!" I said

"Oh, sorry"she smiled and let go" It's nice to see you"

"Um...How did you die?"

" after Iago...ugh, framed me I died of pneumonia in the cell I was in, Why didn't you help me"

"Well I died from an infection from him making me loose my leg"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry"

"So anyway, do you know where Iago lives"

"No, I try my best to stay out of his craziness"

" well maybe you might know where Roderigo is? "

"I'm right here"

He was standing right next to us.

"And if you want to know where he is, I'll show you"

We followed him to an apartment complex just near the castle. He lead us to room 102, since he live room 103.

"Here, that's were he lives"

"Thanks for the help..."

" Ah! "Someone shouted

" what the fuck? "I said

" Maybe Othello is beating him up? "Bianca said

" No, they're having sex" Roderigo said

"How do you know?"

" the walls are not exactly that thick Cassio"

"Okay, it can be anything, let's not jump to conclusions"I smiled

But suddenly he pulled me to a crack through the window curtains. Bianca and I looked inside, but only to see what the devil would call wonderful.

Othello and Iago...Having sex on the table!

" Oh my god... "I said in shock

" and he on top...I never suspected that to happen "Bianca said

I grabbed on the doorknob trying to get myself up but to only turn it and making me fly inside.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! "They both screamed

" Cassio!? "Othello shouted

I got up groaning, and to only see an unthinkable scene. Iago was bended over the table and Othello was on top of him, holding his hands down. And by the sweat that was dropping from their face, they must of did this for hours.

" Othello? "Bianca said in pure shock

" what the devil are you doing here!? "Iago shouted"In my home!"

" your door was unlocked"I groaned

"Oh"

"But Seriously, care to explain this Othello?"

" Yeah"

********************************

"So all this time, the reason I lost my leg ,and you ruining my reputation...WAS BECAUSE YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!!!?" I screamed

"Not really but yes"

"Fuck you Iago, Othello I'm not going to tell a soul about this"

"Understandable"He agreed

" but does your wife know? "

"Yes"

"Okay, I think we should be going"I said" And I need to clear my head from this "

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that"Bianca smirked

" No! "

"Yes, now come on!"

" help me! "I whined as I was dragged out of the place

(Othello's POV)

Everyone left, and immediately Iago locked the door. Before groaning in the bed.

" This I why I don't like people "he groaned

" don't worry Iago, daddy will make you feel better"

"Please do and can you stay the night?"

" I always do that, I'm too exhausted to leave"


	5. Freed

(Cassio's POV)

"Bianca leave me alone!!!" I screamed

"But Mikey poo, you know that you've been wanting my children"she giggled

" No, you know far and well that you can't get pregnant in the afterlife! "

"But I can, I'm a succubus, that means I can get pregnant from you, which means I can get babies!" she squealed "Oh Michael, we can have a family!!"

Great, now I regret having sex with her last night.

Now she won't leave me alone!

"No, I don't want kids!"

" oh I can just see it now, all 7 children calling you daddy, and us becoming husband and wife, I just love the idea! "

"No way!" I shrieked and pushed her off

There I ran out of her house, with her at my tail.

This woman is crazy!

Two months later...room 102

(Roderigo's POV)

"Hey, open this door you bastard!!!" I screamed

"shut up you foolish bafoon!" Iago shouted"we're making love here"

"That's what I'm trying to talk about, keep the moaning down!"

" No wonder my wife denied you, you're annoying"Othello groaned

I heard them laugh. I swear I hate them both!

"You disgusting pieces of shit, how can you even sleep at night!?"

" lying under the covers, covered in our semem, kissing each other...all tongue and then possibly going another round before we sleep. "Othello said

" oh daddy! "Iago moaned

my blood boils to my peak and the only thing I could do was scream.

" YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!!!!!! "I shrieked

" how can I be one, I also like women dumbass "Othello laughed"Iago however, not so much"

"What, I prefer your penis than any woman"he responded

" I know you do baby "

"I want daddy to love me"

"But already love you dear, want to make you feel special"

" any way you want daddy"

They are so gross!

That's it! I'm moving!!!!

"This isn't over Iago, I'll make sure you regret this!"

" do I sound like I care "he chuckled

Shit! He's a psychopath.

" wait a minute, I thought psychopaths can have any feelings are empathy, are you just being phony? "I smirked

" No, Othello is the only one I love, that why no feel like this, however the rest of society can just die"

"Fuck you!!!" I screamed and banged on the door and ran back into my place.

(Othello's POV)

"That got rid of him"I laughed

" He'll be back"

"Really?"

" N...ah!!! "He screamed

" That needs to be taken off, I know you are a liar but this is getting ridiculous "

"It's my punishment, I have to pay for my sins"

" But I don't like you being in pain"

"Since when did you care about my suffering?"

" ever since it first happened, Iago, I'm going to take it off"

"You can't ,I already told you what will happen"

" I don't care, now bend your neck back"

"Fine"he rolled his eyes

Slowly I placed my finger on the collar and immediately I got shocked.

" told you"

I was not going to give. So I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and quickly reached for the attachment.

And it hurt like hell.

"AAAAAH!!!!" I screamed

"Othello let go!" he shouted

"No!"

I slowly and painfully unbridled the collar.

"Othello, I don't want you to get hurt!"

" I'm almost there"

The pain got worse, but I was not going to stop.

"Almost...almost..AAAAAH!!!!"

I managed to get the collar off and flung it out of the window. I fell the the floor now twitching from the shock that was in my body.

"Ah!!!" A scream came from outside

"What that Roderigo?" I said

"Oh god"Iago laughed

"He'll be fine right?"

" Yeah"he said"Thank you"

"You're welcome"I smiled"Now I can do what I wanted to do for a long time"

"What?"

" Mark you"I smirked"It was about time I gave you a proper hickey"

"Aw, you treat me so well"he smirked back

"Anything for you baby"

"I love you"

" I love you too"

"However you still drive me mad"

"You still jealous of me?"

" Yes...No... "he admitted

" why did you say that? "

"It's been 4 years since I've ever been able to lie in my life, I want that back"

"But What about Satan?"

" He said that the collar can't be taken off from me or anyone else, unless... "

Satan's words...

The collar is the thing that you loath the most

But still I will even laugh at you and make a toast

What the matter Iago, You don't even care

Then why would you even make that stare

Don't worry this is not forever

Because there is a special someone that you want to be together

And once the collar shocks you until your soar

The person will help you feel No more

I have nothing else to say if you can tell

So enjoy your stay and welcome to hell!!! (cackles)

Good luck 

"He meant me"

"Ahuh, you are the only one who could get me out of that, and now my punishment is over"

"Then why did you say that you did not want me to help you?"

" I...I... "

"Iago, tell me the truth"

"I...I..."

"IAGO!"

" I'M ASHAMED!!! "

my eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm ashamed okay, my stupid jealously has ruin your life, and now I feel bad for it"

"You actually feel remorse"

"Don't get it twisted, that's only for you"

"What about my wife?"

" honesty I don't really care, but I guess I can since she's with you "

I went up to him and carried him into the bedroom. I placed him in the bed and slowly took off his clothes.

"Let me make you feel better..baby"

I went on top of him and slowly sucked in his neck. He moaned softly. Maybe after this, I might be able to completely understand his mind.

Yeah right, probably in a thousand years!

Yeah.

Why do I love this man?


	6. In the future

Time: 2019...April

(Othello's POV)

"Cassio, I know you hate him, but at least you can do is let me do as I please!"

" but...but...He made me loose my leg!! "He whined"Besides, what do you see in him!?"

" a handsome devil, who's eyes are filled with sinful lust and desire for me, and I want to at least satisfy my boyfriend "

"You are sick"

"I'm half demon, what did you expect"

"I still respect you, but I will not let you leave this realm!"

" oh really? "

He smirked. Oh he is going to learn the hard way then.

*********************************

Cassio was lying in the ground his eyes widened in terror. He just had to made me do it, and now he's paying the price.

A few minutes later...

(Cassio's POV)

"Cassio, what the hell are you doing lying on the ground?" Emilia yelled

"Othello... He's...He's...."

" SPIT IT OUT MICHAEL!!! "

"He has the soul of the devil!!!"

"Did he beat you up, threatened you?"

" No, worse!! "

"What could be worse than that!?"

" ....He started saying...nasty words"

"Michael, you're not making sense"

He slowly for up from the ground and whispered what he said into her ear.

************************************

"Oh god...Iago has tainted him...Oh devil!!!" she said in terror before collapsing in the ground

(Othello's POV)

"So what should we do?"I said to him

" I heard there's a club not far from here, today's society is changing so drastically...I want to at least explore more into this. "

We've been dating for 4 hundred years and our life has been changing drastically as ever. Now they have these things called iPhones. I called it a better way to message besides mail.

Not to mention the fads, I can't believe I fell into then. Especially in the 70's

Time: 1976

"Othello...what is that!?" Desemona said

"Uh...Pants?"

" But...They look so...weird"

"Yeah they're bell bottoms"

"But there is no bell"

"No, it because the ends look like a bell, I seem a lot of people wearing these, I think they said it was cool"

"Can I wear them?"

" I don't see why not, a lot of women are wearing these too"

"Okay...But What I don't get it..."

She pointed her finger at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!!!?"

" Afro? "I said nervously

" oh devil..."she said And passed out

And in the 80's

"Desemona!" I shouted as I went into the house"Where are you!? "

"I'll be there in a second just need to get something"

" Okay, take your time, I understand how much you want to get what you...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!!!? "

She looked different. Her hair was in different colors. Her lips where painted pink. And had tore up jeans and a pink crop top!

I can even see her belly.

"Emilia convinced me to do this, and I really like the results"She said cheerfully" Come on, you should try this, I'm fact to start, listen to this! "

She turned on the boom box and it started blasting loud music into my ear. Oh thank God I didn't loose my hearing.

And then...the 90's

(Iago's POV)

I heard Othello knocking on my door like he did every night. He said that he had a surprise for me, and wanted me to see if for myself.

I got up from my chair and slowly opened the door.

"Hey, so you like it!?"

" ....Ehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! "I laughed" Othello, what are you wearing!? "

"Uh, they said it would make me cool"

" you look like a homeless person who doesn't have any idea how to wear clothes, you look ridiculous! "

"Shut up!" He groaned"Now will you excuse me...I'm going to kill Cassio! "

Present day...

(Othello's POV)

Ever since that I decided to wear my usual clothing, but after 2000, I started wearing their clothing and stop going after trends. But what I don't get is why they would...Well...

I seen a lot of gays and lesbians kissing in public, even in heaven they are doing that.

I thought it was something sinful, but it turns out to be normal.

But I still find it sinful to me, because after all of the things I saw on the internet, I just can't think it otherwise.

"Othello, what are you just standing there, are we going to go!?"

" I'm coming! " I said And grabbed my jacket

I don't know what's gonna happen in a thousand years. But hopefully it will be good.

Wait, what about that...Nevermind.


End file.
